1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method for providing oxygen, and, in particular, a portable apparatus for concentrating oxygen by adsorption from air and methods for using such apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lung diseased patients often need supplemental oxygen to improve their comfort and/or quality of life. Stationary sources of oxygen are available, e.g., oxygen lines in hospitals or other facilities, that may provide oxygen to patients. To allow some mobility, cylinders of pure and/or concentrated oxygen can be provided that a patient may carry or otherwise take with them, e.g., on pull-along carts. Such cylinders, however, have limited volume and are large and heavy, limiting the patient's mobility.
Portable devices have been suggested that concentrate oxygen from ambient air to provide supplemental oxygen. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,531,807 6,520,176, 6,764,534, 7,368,005, 7,402,193, 7,794522, and 7,837,761 disclose portable oxygen concentrators that separate nitrogen from ambient air, and deliver a stream of concentrated oxygen that may be stored in a tank or delivered directly to patients.